A New Year, A New You
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: sequel to Third Annual Mystic Falls Single's Mixer. written for Holiday exchange. Damon and Elena decide to get away for New Years after winning the couples trip. How will they ring in the new year? slow burning LEMON second chapter in turning series


_a/n: this was written for the author2author exchange on livejournal for bibica. Can be read as the sequel to my 'Third Annual Mystic Falls Christmas Eve Single's Mixer", but doesn't have to be. Just know that Damon and Elena are together, have been for a few months and we're set a little bit in the future. Elena is 21 and Damon is still super sexy. I urge you to read the other oneshot first if you haven't already._

Elena wrapped her fingers around Damon's wrist and tugged his hand out of his pocket before lacing her fingers through his. She could see the key card for the hotel room sitting lifelessly in his free hand and she reached over for it. He was nervous, so nervous…when really it should have been her that was freaking out. Instead she was ultimately calm, perhaps maybe too calm. The sound of fireworks still exploding outside, the smell of champagne and chocolate dipped strawberries found her nose as they stepped into the room. He stayed by the door, closing and locking it as she went over to the bed and turned on one of the table lamps. It cast a warm glow over the room, the dark silk sheets tempting her into the turned down bed. His hands were still locked in fists in his pockets and she walked back to him, tugging them out and forcing him to hold her.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" his lips trembled slightly, shocking her.

She'd never known Damon to be truly terrified. "I want to share this beauty of eternity with you Damon. I want this."

He took a deep breath even though it was unneeded, his fingers clenching tightly around her waist. "If we do this, we're doing it my way."

Elena nodded, pressing up on her toes to kiss him, their lips slanting slowly over the others. The heated intensity built almost painfully between them as he forced himself to be gently, forced himself to remember that he was still holding a human woman. She wanted him to turn her, had brought him to this resort to get away, to seduce him into giving her a perfect new year. He knew what it would be like for her after she was turned, but there was no reasoning he could give her to change her mind, and honestly he was tired of trying to convince her against something he wanted just as badly. "Come to bed with me?" she asked, stepping back but he stopped her.

"My way." He murmured into her kiss. "My rules."

Elena had learned over the past few weeks since she and Damon had gotten back together that she didn't mind him being in control. "Alright." She nodded and allowed him to turn her around so she was facing away from him.

She felt his long fingers tangle in her hair, roughly tugging her head back against his shoulder so he could kiss her. They gentled almost immediately and slid the long brown locks to one side so he could kiss down her neck and over the uncovered skin. Elena felt the strap of her dress fall down her arm, his lips warm and slightly wet as she kissed down her body coaxing it into relaxed submission. The dress was low in the back, nearly showed the raven tattoo she'd gotten in New York after she'd run from him. He pushed the silk draping away, pressing a kiss to the brand low on her back.

At her first pleased sigh Damon stood and slipped his hands higher up her waist, one of them going to the zipper at her side and gently pulling it down to reveal her bare flesh. He slipped his fingers into the opening and moved to cup her breast, his thumb brushing against her nipple. She hissed slightly, her ass pressing tightly against his growing erection. He pushed her back, putting an inch between them. The lust he felt for her was already threatening to explode and he resisted the urge to tear the dress from her body and toss her on the bed. Tonight he had to be gentle, he had to be soft…for in all honesty he was going to kill her even if it was only for a few minutes.

"You're going to torture me to death." She gasped as he slid the other strap down her arm, but did not allow the dress to fall to the floor.

He chuckled, his laugh dark against the back of her neck before he pressed his lips to her rapidly heating skin. "That wasn't the plan, but it might be a more pleasurable way to go."

She turned in his embrace, her fingertips toying with his black silk tie. "I love you, you believe that right?"

He nodded, his lips against her forehead for a moment. "Yes, I do."

"Good." She smiled and slowly untangled his tie, laying it on the night stand before turning back to undo the first few buttons of his shirt.

Damon's hands fisted in the fabric of her dress and she felt it finally fall away. Her fingers brushed against the bare skin of his chest as she moved down to the last button. Then her palms flattened against his abs, up to his shoulders where she slid the shirt down his arms. She watched the muscles flex as he fought for control and couldn't help licking her lips. She'd matured herself, and while he'd stayed the exact same as she remembered there was something different about this vampire before her. Something darker and sexier, not so much meaner as more powerful. Her love for him flamed a little more as she let the white linen fall to the floor.

Damon groaned low in this throat as her nails raked down his chest, her fingers working his belt open almost painfully slow. She slipped the leather out of each loop, tossing it unceremoniously on the floor somewhere. That was when his hands stopped her movements and he shook his head, his grasp softening as his slipped his hands around her waist and down to her hips, laying her down against the mattress. He held himself up over her with one arm as his lips trailed between her breasts and then over each, teasing each nipple equally until they were hard. She shivered and tangled her fingers in his hair, desperate for more, desperate for the foreplay to be over.

He hooked his fingers in the top of her thong, pulling it down and then dragging it the rest of the way off her legs with his teeth. She felt the scrap of his fangs on her inner thigh before the sharp points disappeared once more. The weight of the bed shifted as he stood, making sure she didn't look. Then she heard the low sound of the cart's wheels as he rolled over the champagne and chocolate strawberries. She wasn't sure what he was going to do with all that, but she couldn't wait to find out. "Damon." She murmured his name, her fingers reaching out into the dark for him.

"I'm right here." He whispered, sitting next to her. "Keep your eyes closed."

Just to make sure she listened to him, he reached for his tie and laid it over her eyes, blocking her view. His lips pressed to her shoulder and then she felt the first drip of chocolate.

Elena giggled as the chocolate sauce drizzled over her stomach and down her thigh. Damon's tongue flicked out; lapping up the sauce in the opposite direction he'd trailed it. She moaned, surprised how much pleasure she could get out of such a simple; although erotic act. She felt Damon sit back, imagined him licking his lips and reaching for a strawberry. With a twist of his long, talented fingers he removed the small green leaves from the fruit and put it half way into his mouth. She felt him lean over her, his arms on either side of her body. She giggled again, not sure how she could find everything so funny when she was so turned on. He brought the strawberry to her lips, waiting for her to bite.

With her eyes open but not seeing, she leaned forward and closed her lips around the exposed red tip. As her teeth sliced the strawberry in half, their lips touched. She chewed as he did, and swallowed, immediately feeling her back pressed firmer against the mattress as his lips attacked hers. She could taste the fruit and the chocolate, and she was sure this was the best possible way to eat chocolate covered strawberries. Elena wasn't sure how much more of this she could take, though she was certainly looking forward to finding out. The tie left her eyes and she blinked a few times to adjust to the brightness just as he leaned over to turn off the table lamp.

Then she watched his shadowed figure stand and remove his pants slowly, the light from the fireworks and the full moon shining through the window and painting marvelous colors over his bare body. When he was naked in bed beside her she let out a sigh, her bones nearly rubber from the pleasured assault he'd just put her through. "Feel good?" he murmured running his fingertips up and down the inside of one thigh, watching the goosebumps break out over her skin.

"Mmmhmmm.." she nodded, turning her face towards his as his touch inched closer to her aching center. She felt like she was on fire, that she would explode if he didn't touch her _right now._ "Please Damon, kiss me."

He gave in, pressing his lips to hers gently, then slipping his tongue between her teeth as he inserted one finger inside her. She gasped into the kiss, one hand going to his hair; the other to his wrist, making sure his hand didn't move. "Tell me what you want Elena." He breathed down her neck, noticing her shiver.

"More." Her fingers clenched into a fist in his hair and he gritted his teeth. "More Damon."

He obliged, sliding another finger into her and teasing her clit with his thumb. "I think it's time you came for me Elena."

She didn't know if she wanted to or not. The pressure building up inside her was dangerous and she had the absurd feeling she would die if she didn't release some of it, but it felt so damn good at the same time and she didn't want it to end. "No, not yet."

"Not yet?" he teased, his smirk showing off his fangs as he dipped his head to kiss her nipples back to attention. "Are you sure about that?"

As Damon quickened his strokes inside of her she bucked up, barely noticing that he'd moved over her and between her legs. For a moment there was a sense of lost contact with her clit, and then she felt his tongue sweep over her, lapping up and drinking whatever she'd already lost. "Fuck." She mumbled, tangling her fingers in the top of his hair and keeping his new assault in place.

The dirty word on her lips at a moment like this was almost enough to snap his control and allow himself to simply fuck her, but she had to cum dammit, and she was going to cum now. He licked faster, teasing at an almost inhuman speed until he felt her spasm beneath him. His hands clamped down on her hips, holding her in place as the first and then the last waves of pleasure made her scream his name. Elena collapsed against the pillows, brushing her hair back from her face as she fought to pump oxygen back into her lungs. It became difficult as Damon kissed up the side of her leg, over her stomach and between her breasts to the pulse point in her neck where he stayed for a minute, kissing and sucking.

When he noticed her breathing had returned to somewhat normal he pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were big and dark, her smile something between naughty and sated. She was pleased, but she wanted more at the same time. He held back the laugh, coaxing her legs open with a few strokes of his finger. "Are you ready for me?" he teased, slipping a finger inside her, hitting the spot that would make her hiss and then pulling back out.

"Yes." She gasped, rolling her hips up against his in an attempt to make contact. "Please.."

He moved his lips back to her neck, paying attention to the pulse point. He wanted to taste her, so badly, and he knew she would let him. "Ready?" he licked the vein, feeling her nod and sunk into her as both a man and a vampire.

Damon nearly came at that moment, the taste of her blood and the sensation of being inside her when she was this hot and this tight too much for him. He gripped the bed sheets on either side of her body to keep from grabbing her and bruising her beautiful skin. It seemed that everything was heightened tonight, and somehow she tasted even more incredible than normal. The bloodlust threatened to take over and he pulled back with great force, licking his lips clean and focusing the man instead of the monster. Elena's inner wetness convulsed around him as he body sought more of the pleasure he'd already given her once.

With their fingers laced together, they moved together, their bodies used to each other and the ways to drive the others crazy. Elena drew in a much needed breath as Damon pulled out slowly, only to thrust back into her faster. Her nails dug into the back of his hand, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she fought to hold back her screams. "Don't hide from me Elena." He whispered, saving her lip and licking the length of it. "If you want to scream, go ahead and scream."

That seemed to be all the permission that she needed. "Now Damon." She moved up against his hips, rocking both their senses as they joined in the middle for a hard thrust.

He gritted his teeth, knowing exactly what it was she was asking for. He took an unneeded deep breath, prayed to a God he hadn't spoken to since 1864 and bit into his own wrist, offering it to her. Elena drank greedily, amazed at the taste and the sensation of having Damon inside her at the same time. "Mmmm." She murmured against the wound, biting into it a little when it threatened to close up.

Damon had never felt something so incredible in all his vampire years. The feel of her tongue against his skin, knowing that his blood was going into her as he loved her sent him quickly spinning out of control. Elena gasped as a new orgasm exploded in her, Damon's thrusts faster and more to the point now. She'd enjoyed the gently seduction, but now this was business and he had to make her cum one more time. His hands went to her hips, keeping her still so he could move faster. Her nails dug into the muscles of his arms, holding on for life as he brought her tumbling into a new wave. His blood running through her heightened every sensation this time as she came, it was all new and wonderfully extreme.

When the storm ended and Damon's lips had softened against hers, he moved to slip out of her but she shook her head. "Don't leave."

"Alright." Instead he flipped them over so his weight didn't suffocate her when he let go.

They lay there for a minute, just kissing and touching, remembering what it felt like for her to be human. After a minute or two she looked up at him, a faint smile on her lips. "I'm ready."

He nodded, sitting up so she was straddling his lap. He smoothed his hands up her arms, wrapping them gently around her neck and pulling her in for one last kiss. "I love you Elena, remember that."

She murmured the same against his kiss and held her breath. Damon's eyes squeezed tightly shut, a single tear escaping as he quickly broke her neck. She'd felt no pain, he reminded himself of that. It was the quickest and easiest way to kill her without hurting her. That's what he told himself as he lay back against the pillows, cradling her lifeless body against his chest. He ran his fingers up and down the length of her back, wondering just how long before she woke up. He seemed locked in a trance somewhere between intense despair and extreme excitement. Now, they would be together forever.

Hours passed, the sun rose and warm morning light shone through the windows over her body. He let her hair run through his fingers, the silky feel was still the same and that comforted him. Then all at once she shot up, her hands going to her throat as she gasped for air she no longer needed. He sat up with her, wrapping his arms around her and rocking her gently. "I'm here Elena, I'm right here."

She gasped, holding him tightly as she adjusted to the new feelings her body was slowly showing to her. "It worked…it worked Damon!" she pulled back to look at his face, her smile warming him. "I'm a vampire."

"You're my vampire." He corrected, kissing her lips. The relief washed over him as she pushed him down against the bed. Soon the bloodlust would take over and she would crave to feed, but right now in this moment all she wanted was him and he was fine with that.

_a/n: well, my very first turning story. It's not something that's done often, but I do think that after some time and careful consideration a more mature Elena would at least consider being turned. After all, who could blame her for wanting to spend the rest of eternity with Damon? Haha hope you all enjoyed!_


End file.
